A Punishment Undeserved
by MidnightRaider
Summary: I have reposted the first chapter. Kagome Higurashi is a physically, mentally and sexually abused girl. Upon first meeting her you would never know. This is her story nad how she finds someone to love her and to help her out of her hell of punishment.
1. A Punishment Undeserved

Disclaimer: I do _**NOT **_own Inuyasha or the other characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but any other characters that pop up in here are mine.

Authors Note: Most of the situations that arise are from my real life experiences. Oh and on that note, when you start reading this don't start feeling sorry for me, because what happened was a long time ago and what doesn't kill me ALWAYS makes me stronger.

_A Punishment Undeserved _

_Whack! Whack! Crack. _The sounds of leather hitting bare flesh broke through the silence of the early, predawn hours. The crack of a slap against a soft cheek reverberated through the small house and caused a small dog to raise its dropping ears. This was the almost daily routine of the three occupants of the dwelling at the moment. A looming figure dragged out of a tiny room and into the front room, grabbing a jacket, pulling on steel toed boots and slamming out of the front door. Then there was silence, all but for the whisper of small arms encircling the teeny hound that only moments before had witnessed the happenings of an undeserved chastisement.

A petite form rose from its fetal position on the floor, beside the disheveled bed. No sound was uttered other than a soft grunt, provoked by the movement of abused limbs. The little shadow moved across the room and to the chest of drawers against the opposite wall, and pulled open several drawers to then dislodge a pair of blue jeans, a long sleeve shirt, a pair of panties, bra and socks. Lean fingers pulled the thread bare, pink panties up slender, battered, and welted legs to position them on rueful hips, sporting what looked to be black and blue hand and finger prints. Next a simple, white bra was clasped in the front and then slid around to its rightful position covering, a demolished looking chest. A wince was witnessed as battered, leather and buckle imprinted arms stretched high over a head of long raven tendrils and tugged the yellow, long sleeved shirt down over the hideous reminders of the daily routine sustained. Bending slightly at the waist faded, patched jeans rose up and fastened over the fragile, marred skin of a stomach. The small being raised a hand and brushed back feathery bangs from the slender face shown in the mirror. A young woman-child with steel-gray eyes looked back in the shimmering glass as dawn peeked through the broken blinds of the tiny, dark room. A black brush raked through the messy strands of onyx and was swept up into a ponytail. She walked over to the bed and rearranged the disheveled sheets and blanket, then stooped down to pick up the small dog that laid under the edge of the bed and walked to the door, never once turning to look back. She deposited the hound into a kennel in the little kitchen and looked in the refrigerator, only to be met with the rumbling of her stomach and the sight of nothing but beer and a half gallon of soured milk. Sighing she closed the door of the cooler and walked to the living room. Grabbing a yellow back pack and walking out the door, a sweet smile on her face, the memories of the morning and of the past seven years flowing from her mind, and locked into a box at the back of her mind.

Kagome Higurashi walked down the dew covered steps of the house she lived at with her mother, Kagura, and father, Naraku. Her brother, Souta, was with her grandfather, and the shrine, to help him out in his old age to sweep the grounds, and other chores. She took the stairs two at a time as she came closer to the sidewalk and streets of her hometown, Tokyo Japan. She walked across the street and waited at the bus stop for the bus that was to take her to school. When the number thirteen bus screeched to a halt the short girl climbed up the steps and sat down in the available seat next to her friend, Kanna Onigumo. Both girls smiled at each other and chatted quietly about their last few days of summer vacation. The clattering bus came to a stop in the crowded school yard of Tama Junior High School and both girls slowly made their way onto the grounds. This was their last year in the Junior high.

The granite eyed girl looked around at the familiar faces of Kouga Ookami, a wolf demon that had a slight crush on her since seventh grade, Hiten and Manten Banrai, the thunder demon brothers, and one of her absolute best friend, Shippo Kitsune, a fox demon with a flame of red hair, freckles and emerald green eyes. She waved at the boy and walked with a bounce in her step toward him, a dazzling smile on her face. The tall fox demon pushed off of the tree he was currently lazing against and rose to greet her in a hug. As she was enveloped in her friends grip she gritted her teeth and steeled her body for impact. Shippo noticed the change in her scent from happy to anxious and pain but did not push to question the change. When he pulled away from her to smile, her could of sworn for a fraction of a second there was pain in her silvery irises and moisture on the rims of her large, thickly lashed eyes, but when he turned to do a double take things he saw were gone like mirages in the hot desert sun.


	2. The First Day

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha **

_**Recap:**_

_**When he pulled away from her to smile, he could of sworn for a fraction of a second there was pain in her silvery irises and moisture on the rims of her large, thickly lashed eyes, but when he turned to do a double take, the things he saw were gone like mirages in the hot desert sun.**_

* * *

_The First Day_

The two friends walked into the large front doors. Shippo walked with Kagome's arm in his as they talked all the way to their lockers. Kagome bent down to turn the dial on her locker, as she turned the combination her shirt rose up slightly off her back and a flash of purple, yellow and black was shown to the emerald pupils of her companion. His eyes became as big as dinner plates and he gently grabbed the small girls hand and tugged her into a standing position, concern on his face. He pursed his lips and pulled the girl behind him onto and empty hall way, he released his gentle yet firm grip from her tiny hand then leaned against the wall and crossed his arms, his eyes becoming hard, peeking out at her from beneath shadowed bangs. She looked at him confused and asked softly, "Shippo, what in the world is this about? What did I do?" He said nothing just looked her up and down with the same hard, yet worried gaze. He said with a slight undertone of anger, "I don't know Kagome, why don't you tell me what's going on." She diverted her eyes and tapped her foot delicately before saying quietly, "I don't know what you're talking about Shippo, nothing is going on." He gave an audible growl and pushed off from the wall walking over to her and taking the end of her yellow shirt in his clawed hand and lifting it up in the back, placing a claw just barely on the marred skin. He ground out flatly, "This Kagome, this is what I am talking about. Who did this to you Kagome? Why didn't you tell me you were hurt? I'm supposed to be your best friend and yet you don't even tell me when you get hurt?" She turned her head slightly and took his hands gently and smiled a fake smile. "Oh Shippo, you crazy, that's from where I fell the other day when I was going down the steps at my Jii-san's shrine! I was carrying to much trash and couldn't see; I missed a step and fell. I'm alright, its nothing, just little old me being the ditsy klutz I always am." She mentally sighed at her reasonable lie and gave the tall young man a hug with a bright smile. "Come on Shippo hun, we better get going to class before we're late on the first day of school." He gave her a wry look and sighed, "OK Gome, I believe you; I know you wouldn't lie to me." She let her smile go down a little and screamed in her mind, _But I am lying to you! I'm so sorry, but its best if you don't know about what's going on, its best if know one ever knows. _That was the beginning of the rest of Kagome's last year at Tama.

It was the second week of school and the two best friends were switching classes. As they neared their earth science class a very wolfish grin swam into Kagome's view. Kouga was leaning up against the door of the algebra class next to the earth science class; he pushed off the door frame gracefully and sauntered over the dark haired girl. "How's my woman this fine day?" He put his arm around Kagome's shoulders, not noticing the small wince and inaudible whimper that emitted from the small frame. "Hey Kouga, you know I'm not your woman, but I am you friend." The wolf youkai looked slightly dejected but there was soon a grin back on his face. "Well I'm still gonna walk you to class." She giggled, "Um Hun, my class is less than three feet away from yours." He sighed and let go of her shoulders as she slipped into the door of the science class room.

Upon taking her normal seat at the front of the room, beside Shippo, she noticed three new faces in the back of the room. She was about to get up and go say hello to them when the teacher came in and told them to take their seats in her nasally voice. Some of the students in class let out small giggles as Ms. Kaede, the science teacher, stood in front of them. She had apparently been in a rush that morning because her red eyebrows were drawn on a little too lopsided and her wig was askew. She was a very short, very wide woman with a nasally voice and large glasses. Once the giggle fits had subsided she coughed softly and motioned toward the back of the classroom, she waved her stubby sausage fingers in a "rise and stand" motion to the two strangers in the back. They all willingly complied, even though the taller male of the group made it seem like the most troubling effort. They each bowed in turn to the class as the squat woman introduced them. First to be announced was the girl; she was tall and very striking in her appearance. She wore a black and red plaid skirt that had skulls and chains hanging from each hip, her hair shown different colors of red, black, purple, blue and bleach blond that was pulled into braided, spiked pigtails, her shirt had a boy standing with a dog raising its leg on his pants and the fire hydrant on the other side, a speech bubble showed the boy saying 'This F-ing blows'; on her arms were mismatched arm warmers and her ears were pierced from lobe to curl on both sides; her name was Sango. Next was the tall boy that had made such a fuss about standing, his hair was platinum white, and incredibly long coming down to his waist and shaggy bangs hung over his forehead and eyes; he wore a bright red shirt that had the FOX racing emblem on it with baggy blue jeans and two Nike wrist bands, he mumbled a few curses under his breath when the old crone didn't pronounce his name right so he said it for her, "My name is INU-YA-SHA, get it right you old hag." His honey molten eyes flashed from under his thick bangs. The last to be said was Miroku, a boy in a dark purple silk shirt, he wore loose black pants, his black-blue hair was pulled into a short rat tail at the nap of his neck, he wore a blue glove and rosary over his right hand, there was one earring in his right ear, and two in his left, his dark plum eyes showed kindness but also a hurt that was barely noticeable to those not paying attention. They all sat back down once the instructor had made a lowering motioned with her hands. She turned to the board without another word and started writing down the notes that were to be taken that day.

The class went by slowly and Kagome was almost to the point of snoring when the bell rang to dismiss the occupants currently in the prison cell. The students pushed and shoved to get out as fast as was possible, and poor Kagome happened to be the object currently in the way of the new learner also known as Inuyasha. He pushed her hip into the door frame, evicting a strangled cry of intense pain from the frail girl, she fell to the floor holder her side; tears threatened to fall but never did and she hastily got back on her feet and turned to the boy. "Excuse me, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to be in your way." the petite girl said before turning her head away when Inuyasha raised a hand up. He placed the hand on her arm softly and noticed the slight tug of her pulling away from his clawed hand; he also smelled the change in her scent going from regret to pain and fear. He said nothing of this only thinking that maybe when she hit the door frame she hit her arm. He smiled a fanged smirk and tilted his head slightly, saying "Don't worry about it, it wasn't your fault, I shouldn't have pushed you, I'm Inuyasha by the way, what's your name?" She looked up and smiled a small, soft beam saying, "I'm Kagome, nice to meet you." She then looked down at the small, old watch that adorned her wrist and gasped running down the hall yelling, "Sorry Inuyasha, I'm gonna be late!!" He turned and walked slowly to his next class, where the same routine from that morning ensued. Kagome rushed to her seat panting, a bright smile plastered her face and she happily thought to herself as she sat next to Shippo, _I think he and I are going to be really good friends. _

And so that was the first time she met Inuyasha, and from there our story continues…

* * *

**Authors Note:** Well that's a good bit of the story out of the way. How does everyone like it so far? Anyways just so yall know here is who the Inuyasha cast is representing in my life story……. 

_My Friends_

Shippo- Samantha

Inuyasha- Paul

Sango-Elise

Miroku- Sara

Sesshoumaru- Brandon

Rin-Kayla

Kikyo- Meghan

_Some of My Teachers (the ones that are important anyways)_

Kaede- Mrs. Furse

Totosai- Mr. Costly

Myoga- Ms. S


End file.
